


Would You Like a Mango?

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [73]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Logan and his QPPs are going downtown. If only Patton would stop calling it a date, Logan had no romantic interest in whoever they were meeting.
Relationships: Emile & Logan & Patton & Remus & Thomas & Virgil
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Would You Like a Mango?

“Hurry up, Lo!” Patton called out from up ahead, where he and Logan’s other QPP, Remus, were standing up ahead waiting for him. Adjusting the bag he was having trouble keeping on his shoulders, Logan huffed and sprinted to catch up with them.

“Sorry, my infernal bag is giving me trouble again. It keeps slipping off my shoulder at the most inopportune times and slowing me down considerably.” Logan rubbed the back of his neck.

Patton smiled his signature smile that never failed to comfort the recipient. Logan’s shoulders relaxed down from where they had tensed in response to falling behind. Logan couldn’t help the small smile he made in response to Patton’s grin.

“That’s okay Lo! We just wanted to make sure he didn’t lose you. You know we all want to be on time to this ‘blind date.’”

“Yeah, you know we would never leave you behind, Specs.” Remus echoed, bobbing up and down on his heels. He seemed a bit restless, but it was nothing to worry about yet.

Logan rolled his eyes fondly. “Why do you continue to call this a ‘blind date’ when this is more simply a chance for us to expand our queerplatonic partnership if the other counterpart so desired? A ‘meeting’ would be a more apt decision to call it.”

Shrugging, Patton beckoned Logan as the traffic light turned to walk and the people around them began to move forward. To not get swept away, Remus and Logan followed suit with Patton, stepping out onto the crosswalk and proceeding to cross the street.

“I don’t know, that’s just what a meeting to start a new relationship usually is called.”

Remus jumped in before Logan could speak, as if reading Logan’s mind. “That’s a bit allonormative though, Patton, cause dates are usually a romantic affair. How about we call it ‘The Meeting of the QPPs?’ That sounds cool, or if you wanna shorten it, you could call it a queeting!”

Remus announced excitedly, as if coming up with the word on the spot. Patton wrinkled his nose a little, but he was used to Remus outbursts, so he wasn’t too bothered.

“That’s an interesting new word perhaps we could bring it up when we get there….”

Patton’s voice drifted off as Logan caught sight of something he had never seen before in person flitting above the spotlight above him, something he had only heard about in one of his books on ornithology. 

A Green-breasted Mango.

Logan was in awe and everything about followed his QPPs slid off his mind as he marveled at the absolute beauty and how out of place the bird was in the city.

Logan just had to follow it. 

And so Logan stumbled around as the bird fluttered down the sidewalk and doubled back. Logan must have looked a fool to those who watched him stumble around while looking at the sky, but Logan paid them no mind, following the hummingbird diligently.

It wasn’t long until the green-breasted mango slammed into one of the glass buildings on accident with enough force to incapacitate itself for a moment, long enough to plummet towards the ground. Logan scrambled to catch it, holding his hands out desperately to catch it before it hit the ground.

Luckily, he managed to catch the bird with not a second to spare. However, he didn’t have any time to celebrate as his head collided with someone else’s. Logan managed not to drop the bird, but cried out in pain from the contact even still.

“Ow.” Whoever he had run into groaned as well.

Logan took a few moments to get his bearings before he spoke. “Sorry about that I was trying to catch-”

“I’m so sorry I was distracted by the-” The stranger started.

“-the bird falling from the sky.”

Logan started when he registered that he and the stranger had spoken that last part in unison.

“Oh that was quite the coincidence.” The stranger laughed, a gentle laugh that reminded Logan of Patton, but somehow this was softer or more gentle than Patton’s laugh.

“Yeah.” Logan was suddenly aware of what he had just done to his partners in pursuit of this bird.

“Oh, um, I’m sorry to leave so abruptly, I need to get to the restaurant down the street on the corner.” 

The stranger’s eyes widened, “No, way! That’s where I’m going too! We can go together! By the way, my name’s Emile, what’s yours?”

Logan was thrown off a bit by the sudden question, but he quickly recovered.

“Oh, pardon my manners, my name is Logan.”

Emiler's smile grew into a full on grin.

“Logan. I like that name. Why don’t we both go together? This guy’s probably going to need some water and there’ll be plenty there.”

Logan was hesitant before he slowly nodded, jolting when Emile hooked his arm in Logan’s nonchalantly as they headed towards the restaurant together.

Hopefully Logan’s partners weren’t too worried. But this bird had been worth it.


End file.
